1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to two-way broadcasting technology and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving broadcast signals in a radio broadcasting communication system while separately establishing the uplink and downlink through the broadcast signals and distinguishing different systems and cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's a broadcasting services utilize digitization, multi-channel, broadband and high quality. With the recent spread of high definition digital TV, a portable multimedia player (PMP) and a portable broadcasting receiver, extensive research is being conducted in order to offer an advanced broadcasting service through various ways in a radio broadcasting communication system.
The Digital Video Broadcasting-Second Generation Terrestrial (DVB-T2) system normally used in Europe has proposed a standard for offering a broadcasting service to a fixed or mobile receiver. In addition, the Digital Video Broadcasting-Next Generation Handheld (DVB-NGH) system is being studied as a standard for a mobile receiver based generally on mobile communication technology. The standardization of the DVB-NGH system is based on physical hierarchy architecture of the DVB-T2 system rather than that of the DVB-Handheld (DVB-H). Therefore, like the DVB-T2 system, the DVB-NGH system can support various channels and various system parameter modes and further guarantee the mobility of a receiver. The DVB-T2 system offers a broadcasting service of various broadcasting channels through a plurality of continuous frames.
Now, a frame of such a radio broadcasting communication system will be described. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a frame structure of a conventional DVB-T2 system. Referring to FIG. 1, a DVB-T2 frame is composed of a plurality of super frames, each of which includes a plurality of T2 frames. Each T2 frame is composed of preambles and data symbols.
As discussed above, the DVB-NGH system is being standardized depending on physical hierarchy architecture of the DVB-T2 system. Therefore, a way of jointly using the DVB-NGH system and the DVB-T2 system is required in the art.